1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a grain drill. More specifically, this invention contemplates a novel grain drill which has a pair of wing frames that are in a fore-and-aft position, and on a transverse position when the grain drill is in a working position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,187 by Schreiner et al discloses a rearfolding implement. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,749,035, 2,496,885, and 528,901 by Cayton et al, Milton, and Dodd, respectively, teach a planter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,316 by Dreyer discloses a machine for the distribution of granulated and powdered materials. None of the foregoing prior art illustrate this invention.